FateStay Night: Heaven's Gate
by Forgotten Pains
Summary: The Grail's power is eternal and the Noble Spirits within are waging war against it... How will the real world be affected as Saber returns as the messenger of the impending battle. Set as the continuation of FateStay Night. [Shirou x Saber]
1. Prologue

**From the Author**

- I own NOTHING about Fate/Stay Night or the characters interpreted here. This is nothing more than a fanfic.

**Prologue**

**The Last Moments of Avalon**

Cherry blossoms. They dance upon Fuyuki City this time of year... and all is well. The gas leaks that have wreaked havoc that year finally ended at Kotomine Church as well as the Ryuudoji temple. Even the gas leak at Shirou's school has been ultimately forgotten.

"I thought you'd be feeling a bit more down." Rin smiled, her eyes intent on Shirou's reaction.

"If I were, would you be comforting me?" Shirou teased, his mind still wandering.

"Yeah, right! I'd kick you so that you'd lighten up within a day!"

Shirou laughed. This is so like her...

"W-what?" Rin stared at him.

"It's nothing... I probably don't have any regrets."

"So, you're done dealing with it inside, huh?"

"Yeah." Shirou responded, without hesitation.

"Someday, my memories will fade, and her voice... her actions... I might forget them as well... But even so...

I'll always remember that I loved Saber."

"Shirou!"

"Go on ahead without me!"

_... Saber..._

Unconscious, the great king lay. Her eyes shut against the willowed tree. His faithful knight upon her, worrying upon his master's impending reprieve.

How silently my king sleeps...

"Bedivere..." The great king whispered.

"You have regained consciousness...

"I saw a dream for a while..."

"A dream?"

"Yes... I do not see dreams often... It was an invaluable experience..."

"Then... please rest without any worries... If you close your eyes, you will see the continuation of your dream..."

"The continuation of my dream?... Will I be able to see the same dream again?"

The great king smiled... his mind wandering yet again.

The great king's hope weighed upon the knight's heart.

"Yes... I've experienced it before." Bedivere replied.

"I see... You are very knowledgeable..."

"Bedivere... Take my sword..."

_... Shirou..._

It feels so close to me, yet I can't grasp it even if I extend my hands.

Even so...

Even if I can't reach it...

There are things that will always stay in my heart.

Being at the same time...

... and looking at the same sky...

If I can remember that, then even if we are far apart from each other,

I believe we can be together.

I will run forward now.

If I set my goal far enough,

Then someday...

I'll be able to reach what I aimed for.

_...Saber..._

I see.

Be proud of thyself.

You have obeyed my orders.

Bedivere...

My slumber this time...

... might be...

... a bit long...

_... Shirou..._

"Do you behold... King Arthur... The continuation of your dream?"

**From the Author**

- Ok, so, it's pretty much just the last few moments of Episode 24. Nothing much, just wanted to set the mood.


	2. Chapter 1

Within that swirling maelstrom that we call death, Arturia, the great king of old found peace... Drowned away in its infinite darkness, yet her mind, still capable, still willing to go on...

"_Shirou... you... I love you..."_

She could feel nothing else. Her strength and, joy and anger left her within that void... she knew that she was alone.

Yet her mind... returns to him...

Her eyes closed within that depth, left to remember his face and his kindness, whispering words to her memories.

"_Shirou, my Shirou... I know... this path is right..."_

Peace flooded her heart, and subtle warmth began to seep around her, coiling around her waist, pulling her towards the horizon.

His voice, beckoning to her...

"_You're the only one I ever want! There's nothing that could ever replace you in my heart!"_

She could feel the warmth around her tighten as she swam across that vast expanse of darkness. If this truly was death, then she could no longer deny it...

No... she would not deny it...

She was finally happy with her life... there would be nothing more to be done... She had lived for her country and lived for him as well...

_Lived for Shirou..._

A glimmer of light appeared in the distance, and the warmth that held her seemed to take her there, for soon it began to grow, larger and larger until she was upon it.

A massive orb of light stood stark within the middle of the darkness... it pulsated sheer power and its light was harsh and straining. She could not look away from it, for it flared her own desires, making her chest tighter and hotter.

Its recesses began to rumble as it seemed to spin within it's own axis.

The Light's voice echoed within the emptiness of the void.

"I am that which has given you new life. Are you my servant?"

With those words, a cold burn swept across Arturia's body, her insides wincing against the pain the orb seemed to inflict, stretching her as though to probe her. She kept silent, her spirit wavering as the pain spread throughout her ethereal state.

"Are you my servant?" the voice rumbled more harshly. She could feel the pain seeping deeper into her, as though she were placed on the rack.

_I... I am content!_

She had felt the thought come out from her, as though she had yelled it at the top of her lungs. The pain abated and the coldness seemed to suddenly release her as the warmth again coiled around her waist.

The Light was silent.

_I am content... I... I have lived my life as I see fit... and all I have attained... I am glad to have received..._

Arturia's thoughts came out from her being...

Thoughts of the Emiya household... her battles as Saber... Shirou...

The Light still spun within it's own accord...

"Are you--"

_I HAVE NO NEED OF YOU, CURSED HEATHEN!_

Saber's thoughts exploded, stalling the voice in midsentence.

Another blast of cold pierced her, this time, more vigorous, as though stirring her very insides, breaking her. She screamed a voiceless scream as the darkness seemed to shake before her eyes. Through the haze of pain, she could hear the voice almost taunting her...

"AH but I still have need of YOU, damned soul! You ARE still MINE!"

Arturia screamed as the pain grew more intense, as though she were being crushed by this empty world as sleek tentaculous tendril sprang forth from the orb, grasping her throat, arms and waist... crucifying her within the darkness.

_We... we destroyed you..._

"You have just delayed the inevitable, foolish soul."

She could not breathe.

She could not fight.

She could turn away as the light dragged her nearer, daring to engulf her.

Her eyes closed as lost her will to keep going on...

_Shirou_

The sound of blades rang in her ears as she strained to open her eyes...

Two blades sliced the tentacles holding her aloft, mere inches to the light.

Two blades...

A black one... and a white one...

A rustle of red cloth...

"I have come for you have called me."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Taken**

A rustle of red cloth...

The feeling of movement once more and how her binds seem to have severed.

Exhausted, Saber tried gingerly to open her mind's eye.

"I am here, for you have called Me." came a voice.

Swimming in the cold dark pain came a wash of relief. The warmth that surrounded her seemed to grow hot, almost scorching tenderly against her... Arturia stared, gazing at the figure before her.

_Archer..._

Indeed, it was the red rogue standing before her, blades in each hand. His eyes stern and intent against the orb, daring it to come forward. The orb snarled as it withdrew its wounded tendrils, shaking, humming as it pulsated.

"Do you wish to defy me as well?" the orb echoed, bearing down against Archer.

"You shall not take her." he declared, brandishing his blades.

_Archer... why do you do this?_

Arturia's thoughts swam before her, incoherent and intangible, yet she could feel Archer smile.

"I am to return her." Archer sneered at the orb, taunting it.

The Light grew silent, no doubt probing Archer's thoughts as well.

"Who are you to return her?" It questioned, preparing to strike him down as more tendril sprouted behind it.

"I am... the victor of the Fifth!" Archer beckoned, his blades amidst, as though prepared to defend himself.

Arturia staggered nearer to Archer, her sides aching from the torture she just endured.

_Archer... Archer... why do you do this..._

His form flickered and grew hazy, as though his very being was being filtered. Cold eyes swiveled towards her and his stance before the orb stood unhindered. He breathed heavily and aligned himself before the orb once more...

This light... this stance... it was the same when he let them escape the Eiznberg Mansion...

"You ask me why I do this, Saber." He drew his swords once more as a tumultuous scream pitched from within the orb.

"For this is what... my being wants to do..." his voice trailed off as he stepped closer to the light.

_Your being?_

"My soul, Saber... who I really am..."

Archer stood before the orb, and threw his weapons unto its wake... it shuddered as though the orb could not tolerate his blades.

_Who are you...? Archer?_

"I am... the bone of my sword...

... Steel is my body...

... and fire is my blood..."

"HEAR ME! I EXCHANGE MY IMMORTAL SOUL FOR HERS! LET HER SPIRIT GO!" He uttered, brandishing his scimitars once more. With these words, a bright red aura begins to surround Archer, his whole body vibrating against the energies being released.

"Fool. I am that of the beginning and the end... why do I have need to bargain with you?" The orb seemed to chuckle as more gelatinous tendrils erupted from the orb, flitting around Arturia and Saber.

_ARCHER!_

A tendril dove in, ready to pierce Archer by the heart.

Heaving a giant swing with his scimitars, Archer sliced it down the middle as he shielded himself. The tendril recoiled and flung back inside the orb... It howled and roared in pain, though nursing its broken appendage. Taking this opportunity, Archer created a bow and quickly shot three arrows towards the orb.

The Light bellowed in pain, groaning.

"These hands have created... over a thousand blades...

... Have withstood pain to create many weapons...

Yet... these hands will never hold anything..."

"Do you understand now, demon... only my blades may harm you..." Archer whispered, lashing another arrow to his bow, prepared to fire another volley.

The orb rumbled, spinning wobbly as though unbalanced...afraid...

"So... you would give your soul... for hers..." it declared.

_Archer... No..._

Bitter silence.

"Very well..."

With these words, two distinct magic circles formed beneath Arturia and Archer.

_No... no... NO! NO ARCHER!_

Three tendrils, pronged and serrated stood near inches from Archer's chest.

"Save him, Saber... Save that foolish boy... Save us all..."

White spikes jutted from Archer's back...

The circle faded... along with the blur of red...

_ARCHER!!!_

Saber dropped to her knees and bowed her head... The fighting was _done_... why... why must torment come even after death... She could feel the heat pouring against her cheeks... she felt weak for letting her emotions take her like this...

_... Monster..._

Within her mind, she tried to form Caliburn... her sword... to break this monster... to finally end it once more...

It did not come... and a voice, her own this time, came across her mind...

_... Take my sword, Bedivere..._

She must fight... she must...

She ran headlong towards the orb, brandishing her blade of wind...

_DIE DEMON!_

--- The sickening sound of pierced flesh...

Dozens of tendrils pierced every part of her body and stayed there like tubes... still abreast in her charging stance, Saber faltered and dropped as her life force drained out of her...

"I will take... what is mine, knight. I have made this bargain with a... respectable... servant and I do not intend to mislead him." the orb whispered harshly at her crippled form.

She could feel it; she could feel all her energy being drained from her.

The dragon within her roared in agony as all her magical energy seemed to be siphoned away from her...

... Draining... draining... she felt the last sparks of her magical being fade...

_Shi... rou... _

Her mind stayed with him, as a source of comfort... an escape from this... she knew that this was her finality, being drained by this monster... drained dry and be left as a withering husk...

_Shi... rou... for...give...me..._

Then came a sudden heaviness... instead of being siphoned, she was being filled... filled with something hard, coagulant and heavy... she felt tired, weak and exhausted... but this was a different strength the orb was giving her...

It scoffed...

"That should be enough... I know not why I've given you this.. after all... all will die in due time... and they... will all be mine..."

Arturia could not move... she felt weighed down by what the Orb seemed to fill her.

The tentacles withdrew, and with a flash of light from the magic circle, she could feel her skin crawl and heal for her wounds.

"Now... go... and die."

The magic circle glowed again and she could feel the space under her soften, swallowing her whole... falling... falling into yet another vortex.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Normalness**

"OI! TIGER! THAT'S MY MEATBALL!"

"Buu Finders keepers, chibi-gaki (little brat)."

"Oh my..."

Very little has changed in the Emiya household since the last Holy Grail War. It's been just about a year and the wooden doors have faded a little, the grass seems to be much greener and of course, Shirou and Sakura have both moved up a year. Ilya too has taken up middle school in Homurabara Gakuen, and is doing pretty well...

Hardly anything has really changed.

Shirou, sleeping in the workshop every morning, obviously hard at work repairing something for the student government last night. Sakura, waking him with that sweet smile on her face and an apron around her waist, greeting him with breakfast in the dining hall. Taiga-sensei, dropping by every meal with that ravenous look on her face, constantly arguing with Ilya for that last morsel of food left on the table.

Yes, hardly anything really has changed in the Emiya household... Sakura's kindness, Taiga and Ilya's mismatched arguments... not even that contemplating look on Shirou's face whenever thoughts of her cross his mind. With those little memories, he would lose track of time and smile, fleeting joy... but enough to carry on for the day and make him believe...

_Someday..._

"Oni-san Oniii-saaan!" came Ilya's voice.

"Eh? What?" Shirou started, snapping back to reality.

"Ne, oni-san, can you really eat that much soysauce?" muttered Ilya, pointing at his rice.

"Uweeh, that's a lot of soy, Shirou." muttered Taiga, pointing at his bowl with her chopsticks with the last meatball tucked in her cheeks.

Every morning was like that in some way: Shirou, absent-mindedly doing something weird over breakfast, but they knew it was all right, after all: they knew why he was like this.

"Well, time to get to school Thank you for the food!" Taiga bowed, placing her chopsticks ontop of her bowl.

"Mou, you're just leaving because there's no more food Tiger-sense must be getting fatter" Ilya retorted, grabbing her bag and running outside.

"NANDATTO!! (WHAT!) Oi, chibi-gaki! GET BACK HERE!" Taiga hollered grabbing her own bag running after her.

Sakura giggled.

"Those two are always so energetic every morning." She mused, clearing the table.

"Somehow, I envy their entusiasm." Shirou smiled, stacking bowls from his side.

"Sempai... are you all right?"

"Mm... I'm sorry for worrying you, Sakura."

"Oh, it's all right, sempai... We all miss her too..."

"..."

"Will she be coming back?"

"I really don't think so, Sakura..."

"Oh..."

"..."

"Sakura?"

"Hai, sempai?"

"Thanks... for everything..."

Sakura smiled...

"You're very welcome, sempai."

It's spring again, in Fuyuki City, and just like that very same day, cherry blossoms seem to dance along the roads. There hasn't been anything completely strange going on for the past few months, and there's been very little crime since we last--

"DAISUKI DAAA! OREWA ORE DAISUKI DAA!"

"He must like reruns."

"I can't believe he watched that drama show again... that thing played on last year."

_Woah. Deja vu._

"Ohayou, Emiya-kun." came a familiar voice.

Turning slightly, Shirou was greeted by that just as familiar face, deep black eyes and cute pigtails of none other than Rin Tosaka.

"Ah, Tosaka-san." smiled Shirou as a form of greeting, scratching his head.

"You sure do take your time when going to school." she muttered.

"... how would-- do you stalk me? (o.o); "

"... Maybe..."

Shirou stared.

"Think of it as 'someone keeping an eye out for you'." she said primly, tapping his nose with her finger.

"Why, is there someone out there to get me?" he joked.

"Maybe." Rin stated flatly who started walking as the light turned green.

Shirou stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait--- what?" Shirou shouted after her, suddenly sprinting to catch up.

DING-DONG-DING

Step by step by step, Shirou climbed the school stairway all the way to the roof, pouting a bit, remembering what Tosaka told him at the school gates.

"I'll meet you by the rooftop at lunch. It might be something concerning you... maybe, maybe not. I don't really know. But you have to come and see it for yourself." she said rather vaguely.

Thoughts swimming in his head again, he bounded up the stairwell until he came to the doorway. Clamping hard against the knob a bit too tightly, he eased the door open as the sunglight poured into the dimmed hallway.


End file.
